Of pies and pumpkins
by Megaphone.Kills.You
Summary: Actually Jane had just wanted to buy something, it's just that the cashier has a little say in this and she'll be damned if he doesn't stop smiling at her like that. This is an encounter she won't forget for a long time... :T for language:


**Sudden inspiration results in writing practice~ My first shot at one of the Alpha-children and I have no idea if I succeeded, so some feedback would be awesome!**

* * *

Nothing can dampen your good mood now. Absolutely _nothing_. It's summer and for once the weather actually acts like it, ahead of you lie two weeks you'll spend with your three best friends in the middle of nowhere and school, what is school? You're untouchable; you're too high up for any troubles to reach you.

That's why you don't mind the seemingly endless line at the tiny supermarket, nor do you really care about the fact that everyone in front of you has probably witnessed the First World War and that you could watch them shrink if you wanted to. You even sway a little to the obnoxious music coming from the crappy speakers and you're unfazed by all the stares you get. All those heavy things you have to carry don't bother you in the slightest.

You turn around and flash the bored looking man behind you a broad grin and why would you be self-conscious of your buckteeth? "Having a nice day?" you inquire giddily and only receive a grunt in return. Oh well. Not everybody can appreciate the sheer brilliance of life like you do.

With every sway of your hip your knee-long cyan skirt flutters and you watch, sort of enraptured. It may not make you look like a sane human being but it helps you pass the time. Finally you step up to the counter and grace the cashier with a vibrant smile.

The expression freezes on your face once you actually look at the teenage guy. Since when does this supermarket have a new employee? Something about him chills you to the bone, replacing the warm fuzzy feeling from earlier with ice. Maybe it's that crazy black hair of his or maybe because he's freakishly tall and gangly. Who are you kidding, it's most definitely that unnerving, lazy smile on his long face. His blue eyes are half-lidded and trained on you. For a few moments each of you just stare at one another and by the time you finally get on with your shopping, your elation is nothing but a memory.

"Hey sister" he drawls out. You swallow and force yourself to be polite. Has somebody glued your mouth shut? Sure feels like it. Oh god, he's waiting for a reply, quit the stalling and excuses, say something! "Yes?"

"You like pie?" His expression does not change. Like, at all. One of his spindly fingers points at the magazine you're about to purchase along with the baking ingredients. Not quite trusting your mind to form a coherent sentence, you merely nod. You fear what might happen if you were to say no.

The guy makes a noise that is probably supposed to be approving. "Motherfucking miracles. Second I saw ya, I could just tell." Why won't he shut up and DO HIS JOB ALREADY?

"Actually" you begin and you don't know why you're even responding "I prefer cake. Those supplies are for baking one." Your expectations are disappointed (?) when he doesn't look bummed at the idea that you like cake better, but continues to wear this grin that just makes you want to run far away while screaming and flailing your arms around in wild abandon. It's just _**so very creepy**_.

Gamzee (as his name apparently is if you can trust at least his name tag) languidly moves the products over the counter and you almost think that this horror is over with, when he suddenly speaks up again. "What kinda pie you all up and makin'?"

"Cake" you correct him before you can stop yourself. Good gracious, you're really a master at not shutting up when you should. It is you. He's still smiling for some reason. "I am baking a vanilla cake for a good friend of mine." Roxy always liked those best and you've promised her this baked good ages ago.

"I'd love to get some pie every once in a while" the creep exclaims and his eyes go all glassy as he gazes at the ceiling. You really don't get what's up with those pies. It's like he's obsessed with them or something. "What's your favorite pie, sister?" "Err...Pumpkin pie I suppose?" Pumpkin? Why did you say that, you hate pumpkin!

His previously hooded eyes open wide, his mouth forming a surprised 'o' and he eagerly leans forward to have better eye contact, yet you still have to crane your neck up a bit to look him in the eye. Which you don't really want, it's just kinda impossible to look away. With childish glee he grabs your face and squishes your cheeks, causing you to let out a startled gasp.

"Woah, really? Fuck yeah you got that right, pumpkin's all kinds of wicked! Speaking of pumpkins, those things are pretty motherfucking elusive..." You have no idea what he's blabbing about, you just want him to let go of you. "Why elusive?" you ask as you try to pry his hands off your face.

You shouldn't have asked.

The teen does let go of your cheeks, though.

"Okay, so I live with those really chill motherfuckers and they plant so many damn pumpkins, the entire huge-ass backyard's just all up and full of them. Can't go anywhere without smashing one." Something clicks in your mind. So THIS is one half of the duo that recently moved in with your crush-errr FRIEND Jake and his cousin Jade. No wonder he advised you against visiting... You shudder.

"Anyway, so every time we're like 'Woah shit, look that pumpkin's just perfect, let's harvest it' and you for example just space out for a sec and then the thing's gone!" His eyes are still open wide. And. And THAT GODDAMN SMILE. OH GOD. YOU JUST WANT IT DEAD. "Like, how do they do that? Do they...grow legs and get their run on? Or maybe someone's watching and motherfucking stealing them when a brother's got his mind elsewhere. Or they...I dunno, it's more like they...disappearify the shit."

A dramatic pause. You can feel the glares of the people lined up behind you burning little holes in your back.

Nothing more comes out of him, so you open your mouth to remind him of his job, when he proceeds.

With his intense stare fixed at you (the heavens answered your pleas and he stopped grinning), he drops his voice a little so only you can hear him. Your noses are almost bumping. "Do you think aliens are disappearifying our pumpkins?"

The sincerity of the question was the last straw; you just want out of here. "Uhm...No, I don't think so. Now could you please just _do the job you are paid for_?" You never intended to sound so annoyed. This guy is just pushing all the wrong buttons.

That bursts his little bubble and he finally does as he's supposed to, despite spacing out on you a few times with the accursed dreamy smile back on his face. You quickly cram the purchased goods into a plastic bag. Just as you're about to pay, a cold, bony hand snakes around your wrist. Your heart just died.

A little vial with a purple liquid that (as you would later find out) smells suspiciously like heavily sugared soda is placed in your hand. Your "I don't want it!" is ignored. "Helps with lovesickness" he says and has the nerve to wink at you. Heat rises up in your cheeks, the embarrassment distracting you from the question 'HOW DID HE KNOW ABOUT THAT?'. "You've got that glow about you, I can feel those lovesick vibes!" he chuckles, unwittingly (?) answering your question and you find yourself slipping the vial into the bag.

Insanely creeped out, you hand him a few bills for the purchase. Gamzee simply pushes your hand and the money away, shaking his head so that the curls of his messy hair bounce like crazy. Then he lowers his head so that the two of you lock eyes again and he lays a finger on your lips, whispering "Ssssh...keep it sister."

Even hours after the encounter you're shaking like a leaf despite the hot sun shining down on you.


End file.
